Majesty, Snowbird
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: One-shots revolving around the holidays and winter. Requests are taken and appreciated.
1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Super short. Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

* * *

"I really can't stay, Gale." It was getting to be quite late and with the snow and icy streets she'd have to drive extra slow. It was getting quite bad out there. Not even five minutes had passed since she'd cleaned the snow off of her windshield before it was already draped in a blanket of snow again.

Gale had a smirk on his face. "It's cold outside, just stay here the night. Come morning the storm will have passed and it'll be a lot safer to drive."

"No, I really should go," she responded, her gaze still on her snow covered car.

"Just a bit longer, I've been hoping that you'd drop by." He grabbed her hands, turning her away from the window. "Shit, Madge your hands are freezing." His much bigger hands covered hers, rubbing the cold away. He brought them up toward his mouth, exhaling hot air onto them.

"-But Gale my father's going to be worried."

Madge was starting to feel like he wasn't even listening to her as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What's your hurry? If you go out there you may not get home. You won't even be able to see five feet in front of you."

"He's going to be pacing the entire apartment until I come home. You know how he gets."

"Do you hear that?" They both stopped to listen. She couldn't hear anything. "The wood crackling, the fire blazing." He definitely wasn't listening to a word she said.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I really should be leaving." Gale watched as she strode toward the door. He cut her off, placing himself between her and the door.

"Don't go. I just opened up a bottle of red wine, your favorite."

She paused, sighing in defeat. "Okay, just half a drink."

Gale smiled from ear to ear. "Put on some music while I get the drinks."

He returned, two glasses in hand, one only filled halfway as Madge had requested.

Madge grabbed the glass from her seat on the couch, "What will the neighbors think? They'll know I haven't come home because Stu barks in a frenzy when I do."

"Maybe they'll think that they should mind their own goddamn business. You can't go out there Madge. I won't let you," he replied, taking a seat on the couch.

She took a sip of her drink. "What's in this drink? It seems a lot stronger than what I'm used to."

He approached her slowly. "I bet you haven't eaten all day, too preoccupied with finishing up this file to bring to me."

A blush rose on her pale, chapped cheeks. He couldn't describe how much he loved too see her blush, and it was so easy too. She looked up at him, eyes shining. "Y'know, your eyes are shining from the light coming from the fireplace, a very becoming look for you." Madge watched, motionless, as Gale's hands moved over her head, tugging off the hat covering it. "I'll take this for you." A rough hand, moved to smooth down her hair. "Your hair looks so nice."

"I really shouldn't be letting you convince me."

Gale smiled, "Do you mind if I move in a tad closer? You're just so cold."

"I'll just tell him that you couldn't be convinced, but I tried."

"There's no sense in hurting my pride, Madge."

"But I don't know. I really should go."

"Just stop."

"I simply must be leaving."

"It's cold outside."

"You know what? I'm putting my foot down. You can't tell me what to do. I said no."

"Do you remember how cold it was when you were outside?"

"It was really nice of you to let me stay here for awhile. You were very hospitable. Thank you, really." If there was anything Madge was it was polite.

"Look out the window again, the storm has gotten worse."

"My father's going to get suspicious, Gale."

"If I didn't know better I'd think that you were trying to avoid being alone for too long with me Madge, but that couldn't be it." His gaze fell to her lips. "Your lips look so inviting."

She ignored him. He had it spot on, but he couldn't know that. "He's going to be right at the door."

"What's new?"

"He has a very active imagination. He'll think something happened between us."

Gale leaned in, "I don't think he'd be that surprised. He's known since District Twelve." Before Madge could ask what he was talking about his lips were on hers. "Shit, you taste good, Undersee and it's not the taste of wine on your lips that I'm talking about."

"One more drink?"

"I don't know Madge, I've never seen such a blizzard before in my life."

This time when he returned, her glass filled, she was standing. "I really need to be getting home."

"Babe, you'll freeze out there."

"Can you lend me a coat? It'll feel a lot less cold if I'm wearing two coats."

Gale scoffed. "You won't be able to take five steps out there. The snow will be up to your knees, maybe your hips considering how short you are."

She dismissed his insult and placed her hand on his. "I've had a great time, Gale, really thank you."

His eyes glazed over at her touch. "Just the feel of your hand on mine drives me crazy." He scooped up her hands in his.

"Don't you see what the consequences will be if I stay?"

"How do you do this to me?"

"They'll be plenty of talk tomorrow in my apartment complex."

"Just think of my life long sorrow if I let you go out there and not have a few more drinks with me."

"There will be plenty implied if I don't come home tonight."

"There will be more if you get pneumonia and die."

"I really shouldn't stay."

"Get over it. I'm not letting you leave, so you can drop it." He pulled her closer to him. "Can you please shut up so I can kiss you now?" He lowered his mouth onto hers, one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair. He'd been waiting for this for so long and now it was all coming together for him. Thank you Jack Frost, he thought, feeling her lips move against his.

She grinned up at him, catching her breath. "I'm glad it's cold outside."


	2. Ho Ho Hopefully

**Just a short drabble. I decided to open up this story to all of winter and the holidays, including probably up to valentine's day. Requests are taken for this and very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

There aren't any windows in District 13. I wish there were because I miss the way the light reflected on her while she looked out at our home district, casting dark shadows onto her features, highlighting others.

I hate December, but I used to love it back in District 12. Now it means work, piles and piles of paperwork for both Madge and me to finish before the end of the year. It means less time together, less time to talk, to hold her in my arms. I don't like being without her. It drives me crazy to be without her.

It used to mean Christmas and spending quality time with my family. They'd give us a pair of days off for the holidays. Some of my best memories were during Christmas.

To her, it means that she's alone. The last of the Undersees, but she's not alone. She's not alone and she never will be.

"Do you ever think of how different everything would be if we never had to leave home?" She's not looking at me.

"I know we're exactly where we're supposed to be. You and me, we go together like the winter and a sweater, Katniss and a bow and arrow, muffins and Mellark."

She finally glances my way, her eyes momentarily pausing on me. I'm going to give her something else to associate this time with. It's Christmas and even though I know we don't share presents with each other because she thinks it's a waste of money and this district hates materialism, but I don't care.

If she says yes, her Christmas present to me will be far more valuable than this gold ring. I take long strides toward her, and she tips her head looking at me curiously. She smirks, wishing she knew what I was up to. I grab her left hand in mine, kissing the palm of it, my eyes never shying away from hers, those beautiful blue-green eyes, so fucking beautiful.

"Madge, this Christmas is going to be the start of something new." She takes a deep breath, nervous, because I don't usually talk this seriously. "This year, I want you alone, just you." I drop to one knee. "Just say yes." I present her with the ring. I watch as tears pool in her eyes. She's silent for longer than I expected. Her bottom lip has begun to quiver. I'm staring to quiver, for God's sake.

"Yes!" She screams so loud and joyously that I almost fall over, but I don't. I hold my composure and slide the ring on her finger and stand, pulling her toward me. I hold her head in my hands, my eyes ghosting over each of her features. I need to remember exactly how she looks right now. I make not of her shining eyes, the tears of joy sliding down her face, rosy cheeks and the great big grin on her face. I bring my lips down on hers, and with the passion I hardly care that it's a pretty sloppy kiss, mashing of lips and teeth together.

All I care is that she wants me and that I can make her happy. All I care about is that somehow she makes everything okay. The world could be falling apart around us and I'll always feel like a formidable opponent so long as she's by my side.


End file.
